Lawson, Mundy, Gelman, Skeens and Ruff Ruffman tries to get revenge on me/Grounded
Transcript Lawson: Let's see what Riley's channel cause we never saw him for a while. (Lawson, Mundy, Gelman, and Skeens begin to shock) Lawson, Mundy, Gelman and Skeens: (in Umbrella, Cheese Ball and Moon's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Mundy: We can't believe that he is going to hate us yesterday! Gelman: Right! Now let's go tell Ruff Ruffman about this! Ruff Ruffman: So guys, what brings you here? Lawson: You don't believe about riley! He is going to start hating us! Ruff Ruffman: What?! How did he do that to the four of you?! Mundy: Well, he is going to interest on us yesterday! Ruff Ruffman: Oh my god! Then Lawson, Mundy, Gelman and Skeens, let's get revenge on him! Riley: Ugh! Not you five again! What do you want?! Ruff Ruffman: Well, Hyper Crypt! I have my friends from Third Street School to help me get revenge on you! Fluttershy106: Ruff Ruffman, you have to stop getting revenge on somebody who hates your show! Ruff Ruffman: Shut up! we will force you to listen to Watch Me by the rapper singer Silento! Gelman: I agree what Ruff Ruffman said! Skeens: That's right! We will sing for the two of you! Riley: No! I'm not going to listen to that awful song! Besides, I hate Silento so much! Ruff Ruffman: Well, screw you both and I hope that you two are dead! Fluttershy106: Oh my god! Ruff Ruffman and the Recess Bullies! How dare you say that we hope that we are dead! That's it! We had enough of you five! We are calling your parents! Lawson, Mundy, Gelman and Skeens: (in Umbrella, Cheese Ball and Moon's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Ruff Ruffman: Nooooooooooooooooooooo ha ha hoooooooooooooo! (at Lawson's house) Lawson's dad: Oh my god! Erwin, how dare you four get revenge on Riley! That's it! you are grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Lawson: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (at Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Oh my god! Gelman, how dare you four get revenge on Riley! That's it! you are grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Gelman: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (at Mundy's house) Mundy's dad: Oh my god! Conrad, how dare you four get revenge on Riley! That's it! you are grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Mundy: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (at Skeens' house) Skeens' dad: Oh my god! Greg, how dare you four get revenge on Riley! That's it! you are grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Skeens: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (at Ruff Ruffman's house) Ruff Ruffman's dad: Ruff Ruffman! How dare you get revenge on Riley! You know that Lawson, Mundy, Gelman, and Skeens are being bullies! Ruff Ruffman: But dad, I was trying to help the recess bullies to get revenge on him! Ruff Ruffman's dad: I don't care! You are grounded until your show is not a Moose and Zee rip-off! Go to your room now! Ruff Ruffman: Nooooooooooooooooooooo ha ha hoooooooooooooo! Cast *Eric as Lawson and Mundy *Joey as Gelman *Brian as Skeens *Paul as Ruff Ruffman *Young Guy as Riley *Steven as Me *Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) *Simon as Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) *Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) *Tom as Ruff Ruffman's dad Category:Grounded Videos by BFBFHFIFLoudHouse&II RulesEst2003 Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Mundy's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Ruff Ruffman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff